


Silver Waterfall

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: Bleach Lemons [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fellatio, Fingering, Gay, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Lemon, Long Hair, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral, Romance, Same-sex, Yaoi, bottom Kyouraku Shunsui, catching and pitching, implied position change, male-male, neko Kyouraku Shunsui, seme Ukitake Juushirou, tachi Ukitake Juushirou, top Ukitake Juushirou, uke Kyouraku Shunsui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juushirou contemplates getting a haircut one morning. Shunsui refuses the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> I own absolutely nothing. Mature sexual content.

“I’ve been thinking of getting a haircut.”

“Hm?”

The sunrise was softly entering the room, a glow with a mist-like appearance surrounding them as they were barely covered by a thin sheet simply strewn across their waists as they laid on Juushirou’s futon. Shunsui had been sprawled on his back, an arm tucked beneath his head as his lover laid beside him and leisurely kissed up his neck. Both men were covered in sweat and fresh bruises, cuts and scratches from needy nails and starving teeth. Shunsui had merely come to visit his dear friend as he heard he wasn’t feeling well. Juushirou had offered tea, and suddenly they were embracing. Their relationship was an ancient one, but Shunsui knew when it was best to refrain from physical activity whereas Juushirou was stubborn and more than willing to put his own body through the abuse if it meant tasting the salt of the other man’s skin.

Absentmindedly, however, Ukitake Juushirou had made an offhanded remark on his hair, and Shunsui rose a brow, glancing down at the man with confusion. Hazy green orbs met his own steely gaze, and a chuckle rumbled from the pale-haired fellow before he sat up on his knees, eyes soft as he smiled down at Shunsui, “Didn’t hear me?”

Eyes falling to trail along his collarbone, toned chest and abdominals, and ending just before his treasured prize, the 8th Division captain almost got himself lost in heated memory before he blinked away the desire that was clawing from beneath his underbelly. “No, I did,” he mumbled, throat dry from the atmosphere the two men created throughout the night and early morning. “Just wondering where that came from. Why would you wanna go and do that?”

Juushirou shrugged, smile still tickling his lips as his hand came up to drag jagged nails down and through the thick field of hair on the other man’s chest and stomach. Stopping just above his pelvis when he met with his bedsheet as he felt the flesh flutter beneath his tips. “Why not?” he inquired. “After all these years, it doesn’t hurt to change things up a bit.”

Shunsui frowned, brows knitting together, “It doesn’t, but…”

“But, what?”

The frown slid further as irritation nagged at his chest. The slightest hint of a teasing smirk hiding in the turn of his lover’s lips. In a flash, Shunsui sat up, hand flying to cradle the back of Juushirou’s head before sliding down to tentatively gather a handful of his hair. His grey eyes flickered towards the silver, then back into shining orbs as he nipped at the 13th Division captain’s bottom lip. A hum of gratitude filtered through Juushirou’s vocal cords and Shunsui tugged a little harder on his rope. Suddenly, the larger man found himself pinned down on his back, a mouth on his neck as a curtain of that pale hair splayed to his right, over Juushirou’s shoulder as he hovered above him. Shunsui groaned inwardly.

He slid his palms thoroughly through Ukitake’s hair, fingers becoming entangled and nails digging in to pierce that lovely scalp. Hot lips trailed down, roughly biting and sucking harshly as they went from neck to collarbone, to mid-chest, to navel. Hair tickled Juushirou’s nose and he softly inhaled the musk of the man he adored above all, the man he most trusted. He dragged his tongue upwards and bit down on an obtrusive nipple. Shunsui winced, ripping Juushirou off of him with a hiss before he shoved his way up to return the favor. He felt the other tense and hum as he gnawed at the bud, one hand sliding from the snowy locks to a hip of bone and muscle. All while his tongue perpetually gave a comforting swipe after every dip of his teeth into the soft and teasing flesh.

A rumble of an aroused chuckle permeated within the deep of Juushirou’s throat as he straightened his back for a moment before curving it so his spine could become more laxed and give him a better angle as he slipped a hand between Kyouraku’s thighs. He absentmindedly licked his lips when he felt Shunsui’s gasp against his skin once he plunged two fingers within his lover. The hand on his hip tightened to where he could feel the flesh bruising beneath that rough presence.

“Don’t go in dry,” Shunsui grumbled, taking to languid swipes of his tongue up the center of Ukitake’s chest and feeling the skin shiver.

Juushirou smirked as he worked his two fingers in opposing circular rotations and feeling the way the other captain’s innards convulsed around him. He placed a kiss to his forehead, humming, “You’ll be fine. You have a strong body, and you’re still so soft from all of my hard work throughout the night.”

If he was in the right mood, Shunsui would have laughed at himself in spite. Behind that beautiful face, he was sure Juushirou was more of a sadist than he let on. He gave a harsh yank on the smaller man’s hair, earning a hiss and loving the way his brows deliciously twisted from the sensation. All right, perhaps he was more of a sadist than he would like to admit, as well. He leaned back to get a better look at the other’s face as he slipped the hand on the long-haired man’s hip to down between his thighs and further back to probe his own fingers within the other, thoroughly enjoying the silent hitch of breath as lips parted in surprise and the twitch of a cock gradually entering its arousal stage.

“Looks like you’re still showing the signs of _my_ hard work, as well.”

A burst of a gasp fell from Juushirou as Shunsui began to massage within him with shallow rotations of his fingers. Biting the inside of his lip with a smirk, the white-haired man continued his ministrations, as well; contrasting his lover’s with deep and long strokes. While Juushirou balanced himself with one hand on Shunsui’s shoulder, Kyouraku took this chance to lean forward and allow his mouth to work its way along his mate’s pelvis; left to right. Slowly. Gradually. Every twist of his lips, slide of his tongue, scathe of his teeth, meaningful.

Shunsui glanced up, brows quirking as he smirked at Juushirou’s expression. His groin stirring to life as his eyes took in the vision of that beautiful silver waterfall cascading about the sides of that thin and pale face. He nipped at a hip and groaned when fingers tweaked just right. His own fingers continued a shallow and rapid assault in their thrusting endeavors, feeling the way muscles tensed against his sensation of touch was more than thrilling.

Juushirou grunted, gasped, retracted his hand from Shunsui’s passage and instead placed it atop the other’s free shoulder. He rested his forehead atop the man’s head, keening as he spread his knees further apart, his hips occasionally bucking as his erection began to weep.

“Shunsui, Shunsui, Shunsui,” his voice was a whisper but sultry with not a speck of desire hidden. He hunched a bit more to slide his face downwards to shove his lips against his lover’s, humming when a third finger was added into the mix. “Shunsui,” he murmured between kisses; many and swiftly. “Love you. Shunsui, I love you. I-!”

A yelp escaped Juushirou as he was pulled forwards, bracing himself with his palms above Kyouraku’s head before he felt a smart slap to his ass and fingers gone. With a puzzled expression on his own face, when his eyes met Shunsui’s, the lackadaisical man chuckled.

“C’mon, move up.”

With flushed cheeks, Juushirou crawled forward until his arousal was face-to-face with the man beneath him. He let his head hang, watching the scene and biting the inside of his lip as he felt not three, but four fingers intrude his body. It stung and his hands fisted to the point his knuckles turned white, but the sensation was dulled when Kyouraku’s warm cavern enveloped him in one swoop, nose almost touching his dark curls and throat softly vibrating around him, constantly switching pressures. His forehead met the flooring, Juushirou whined and threw a hand downward to take grip of Shunsui’s unruly hair; dry and flat from the sweat that had cooled with just a hint of grease at the tips of his fingers. He tugged mercilessly, earning an outright smack to his backside, forcing him to release a moan.

In a flash, while his mind still had one clear corner within the haze of lust that surrounded him, Ukitake threw himself upwards, keeping Shunsui’s head in place as he hovered further above him; inhaling sharply when he broke free of the man’s fingers. He pumped himself several times, quickly, before releasing his lover and settling between his legs.

Shunsui sat up, leaning on his elbows as he made to shout out in defiance, but Juushirou quickly caught his knees and pinned them to his shoulders as he lurched forward to nip at the other’s lips – cutting the bottom one – as he slid in without warning. Shunsui attempted to seal a groan within his throat, and nearly failed as his nails dug into Ukitake’s biceps. The back of his head pressed into the futon, Juushirou did as he pleased as he mirrored what the other had done to himself just a moment ago with his fingers; save this time with his cock.

Steely eyes peeked upwards, and despite it all his chest still burned at the way that hair accented Juushirou’s features. No, he refused to accept anything but this hair. His hands flew up, entangling in the mass and yanking Juushirou close, their noses brushing together as Shunsui’s body was jostled about, their foreheads sliding against one another, their breath causing the flesh of their cheeks to tingle. Kyouraku wrapped his hands twice fully within the pale ribbons and he moaned loudly as Juushirou’s thrusts became shallower while he sucked laboriously at the crook of his neck and shoulder.

And, for just a moment, Shunsui blacked out.

The 8th Division captain blinked away the darkness, heaving as Juushirou was lain on his side, curled to his right and facing him as he tried to catch his own breath through fits of coughing. The burly man fought to sit up, placing a hand on his lover’s back as he eased him upright and encouraged him to focus on his breathing. It took several moments, but soon the 13th Division captain had settled back into a comfortable pattern of inhale-exhale, and he smiled in thanks to his partner who only scowled.

“This is what I mean when I say that you push yourself too much,” Shunsui growled, rolling back over to the futon and settling himself down as he pulled the sheet over him with grumbles.

A kiss to the cheek was the first response he was given, and when he looked over his shoulder, Juushirou was settling beside him, face-to-back with a smile on his lips. “Thank you, Shunsui,” his voice was quiet as the trace of his fit still stuck to his throat. “Sorry, I scared you.”

“You should be,” he didn’t even hesitate, and Juushirou snorted in reply. However, Shunsui reached out, eyes focused on green as he murmured rather cautiously, “Don’t cut it, by the way.”

At first, a dark contrasting brow rose in confusion before the owner remembered what had started this latest session in their night-to-morning bout in the first place. He smirked, “Why not?”

**-End**


End file.
